


Тайное свидание

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bromance, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Out of Character, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sith Dooku (Star Wars)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Начало войн клонов. Расставшись с Дартом Сидиусом на Джеонозисе, граф Дуку решает навестить учителя.
Relationships: Dooku/Sheev Palpatine
Kudos: 5





	Тайное свидание

Корусант сиял.

И даже покров ночи не мог погасить огни, что лились из триллионов окон в миллиардах зданий, которые устремлялись в небо на километры. Горел свет от навигационных огней, от рекламы и бесконечных потоков машин.

Корусант не спал.

Канцлер Шив Палпатин отвернулся от окна. В отличие от залитого огнями города, в его личном кабинете царил сумрак, напоминающий дым. Хотя в помещении горели лампы-диски, их всет только усиливал мрак, что постоянно сгущался и клубился вокруг высокого кресла за столом. Красная дорожка казалась бордовой, почти черной. Немногим здесь было уютно. Канцлер всегда с удовольствием наблюдал, как робеют посетители, оказавшись в кабинете. В особенности это сказывалось в темное время суток. Самому же Палпатину нравилась тьма, поселившаяся здесь.

Какнцлер сам был Тьмой. Той, что находится за пределами тьмы. Великодушной и терпеливой. Тьмой, что проникает в слабые серца, сея зерна сомнения и страха. Непостоянной и обманчивой тьмой с тысячей лиц и миллионом голосов.

Канцлер задержался в здании Сената, чтобы подумать. Именно здесь рождались его планы, соединяясь друг с другом подобно частичкам единого паззла — продуманного до совершенства и безупречного. Многими придется пожертвовать. Но многие — всего лишь пешки, которые помогут придти к цели. Их места займут новые. И если все пойдет, как задумано...

Шаги в коридоре. Быстрая, уверенная походка. Канцлер, погрузившись в размышления, был озадачен. Кто в такой поздний час решил с ним встретиться? Сенаторы? Вряд ли. Они слишком пугливы. Энакин Скайуокер? Нет, мужчина знал,что падаван вместе с учителем улетел на Набу. Джедаи и вовсе неохотно совещаются с Палпатином.

И только доверив свои ощущения Силе, канцлер прочувствовал, кто это. И слегка удивился.

Мощь Темной стороны, которая лишь немного уступает его собственной, окутывала ночного гостя, словно плащ. Алые гвардейцы, охраняющие кабинет, не могли его остановить.

Никто не остановил бы ученика Дарта Сидиуса, если тот решил действовать.

Но что он забыл здесь, на Корусанте, когда его отчаянно ищут по всей галактике?

Он вошел, не таясь. И даже красная дорожка не заглушала шагов. Остановился на границе света и тьмы — высокая изящная фигура в плаще из армированной ткани. Замер — ни единого лишнего жеста.

Поистине аристократические манеры.

\- Граф, - Палпатин рассматривал гостя.

\- Учитель, - Дуку ответил легким кивком.

\- С вашей стороны было весьма дерзко появляться в центре Корусанта, когда вас тщательно ищут, - заметил канцлер, хотя в его голосе не слышалось неодобрения. Владыка ситхов произнес это с долей уважения.

Только Дарт Тиранус способен на подобные поступки.

Дуку, очевидно, улыбнулся.

\- Прошу прощения за столь неподобающее поведение, учитель, - голос звучал ровно и спокойно. Граф все также оставался неподвижно стоять напротив широкого стола. - У меня хорошие новости. Я решил сообщить их вам лично.

Изящным жестом худой руки Палпатин пригласил посетителя сесть. Тихо зашуршала дорогая ткань одежды графа. Он ступил на свет. Лампы-диски осветили уверенное лицо, внимательный колючий взгляд, упрямо сжатые губы. Седина придавала мужчине благородный вид. И канцлер признал, что рад видеть самого преданного союзника, друга и ученика.

\- Наше оружие готово, - сказал Дуку, нарушая глубокую, безмолвную тишину, что царила в помещении, - крейсер “Зловещий” вот-вот выйдет в космос.

\- Хорошо, - прошелестел голос канцлера, - пусть крейсером командует генерал Гривус.

\- Вы уверены, учитель? - кажется, такое решение удивило графа Серенно. Видимо, он хотел воочию убедиться в ужасающей мощи крейсера.

Еще успеет. У канцлера имелись для ученика другие поручения. Более важные.

Палпатин сделал вид, что задумался, а сам смотрел на графа. Дуку столько раз показывал свою преданность, что владыка ситхов без сомнений доверил бы ему свою жизнь. Канцлер мог сомневаться в главах Торговой федерации, в генерале Гривусе, в сенаторах. Но не в Дарте Тиранусе.

\- Уверен, - негромко сказал он, - вам, граф, я поручу отправиться на Джеонозис и проверить, как идет подготовка заводов по производству дроидов.

\- В этот раз никаких препятствий не будет, - заверил граф, - но я не считаю визит на Джеонозис настолько важным, чтобы...

\- Читаете мне лекцию? - усмехнулся Палпатил. Собеседник нисколько не смутился, как это бывало с другими посетителями.

\- Я лишь рассуждаю, - с неизменным изяществом заметил он, - на Джеонозис можно отправить кого угодно...

\- После возвращения прикажете Вентресс лететь на Тойдарию, - продолжил Палпатин, будто короткого отступления графа и не было, - джедаи собираются заключить договор с королем тойдарианцев. Мы должны сделать это раньше.

\- Не проще ли захватить планету и назначить главным кого-то своего?

\- Нет. Тойдарианцы не станут подчиняться и могут поднять восстание, - терпеливо объяснил канцлер, - они владеют необходимыми ресурсами. С ними следует договориться. По крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Что-нибудь еще, учитель? - поинтересовался граф. Он не спешил уходить. Владыка ситхов знал, почему, но виду не подавал.

Дарт Тиранус, ситх, который наводил ужас на всю галактику, банально соскучился по обществу Дарта Сидиуса. Канцлер и сам был не против вернуть времена, когда он, будучи сенатором Набу, занимался обучением Дуку. Тогда они вели философские беседы, получая от словесных перепалок невероятное удовольствие. Дуку, тогда еще джедай, высказывал негодование по поводу политики Ордена. Магистры казались ему недалекими, отстраненными ото всех, пассивными, ушедшими в собственные миры. Палпатин охотно поддерживал разговор, склоняя ученика на Темную сторону. Впрочем, у графа и так наблюдалась склонность к Темной стороне Силы. Его нужно было лишь подтолкнуть в правильном направлении.

\- Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы войска дроидов как можно быстрее высадились на Кристофсисе, - сказал канцлер после длительного молчания. Граф не перебивал размышлений учителя. - Планету необходимо захватить, пока туда не прибыли клоны Республики.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дуку. Ученик был немного разочарован встречей, хотя и не показывал этого.

Дарт Сидиус решил его порадовать. Он поднялся и достал из стола носитель информации.

\- А это... - он протянул носитель. - Чертежи нового крейсера. Передайте их лучшим инженерам и механикам, которые есть у федерации. Пускай вам предоставят необходимые материалы. Крейсер должен быть готов в ближайшие два года.

\- Это будет ваш личный крейсер?

\- Нет, граф. Ваш.

Впервые за время разговора Дуку был искренне удивлен. Первая настоящая эмоция пробила маску аристократического равнодушия правителя Серенно.

\- Я не понимаю... - граф тоже поднялся.

\- Этим крейсером будете командовать вы, - сказал канцлер, - поэтому я могу доверить контроль за его строительством вам, как единственному из всех, кому я могу полностью доверять.

Заявление владыки потрясло Дуку. Он склонил голову в благородном молчании.

\- Все будет сделано, - взволнованно произнес он, - считайте, что вся галактика...

\- Не торопите события, - откликнулся Палпатин, вкладывая чертежи в протянутую ладонь Тирануса. Тот не стал возражать. Взял носитель. Затем позволил себе взять ладонь владыки и с почтительным уважением поцеловать.

\- С вашего разрешения я пойду, - граф снова был сама невозмутимость, хотя в глазах то и дело вспыхивали искры радости — казалось, давно забытого чувства для Дуку.

\- Идите, - кивнул Палпатин, - в скором времени я присоединюсь к вам. Надеюсь, наша встреча состоится на новом крейсере.

Дуку попрощался коротким кивком — таким же, с которого начал беседу. Когда дверь за учеником Дарта Сидиуса закрылась, тот снова вернулся к окну.

“Граф — тот еще романтик, как бы он не отрицал”, - посмеивался канцлер, - “кому еще пришла бы в голову мысль пробраться в здание Сената посреди ночи, только чтобы повидаться с учителем?”


End file.
